One of the important applications for compact optical elements is with head-mounted displays (HMD), in which an optical module serves as both an imaging lens and a combiner, whereby a two-dimensional display is imaged to infinity and reflected into the eye of an observer. The display can be obtained directly from either a spatial light modulator (SLM) such as a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode array (OLED), a scanning source or similar devices, or indirectly, by means of a relay lens or an optical fiber bundle. The display includes an array of elements (pixels) imaged to infinity by a collimating lens and transmitted into the eye of the viewer by means of a reflecting, or partially reflecting, surface acting as a combiner for non-see-through or see-through applications, respectively. Typically, a conventional, free-space optical module is used for this purpose. As the desired field-of-view (FOV) of the system increases, such a conventional optical module necessarily becomes larger, heavier, and bulkier, rendering the device impractical, even for moderate performance. These are major drawbacks for all kinds of displays, but especially so for head-mounted applications wherein the systems must necessarily be as light and as compact as possible.
The strive for compactness has led to several different complex optical solutions, all of which, on one hand, are still not sufficiently compact for most practical applications, and on the other hand, are difficult to manufacture. Furthermore, the eye-motion-box (EMB) of the optical viewing angles resulting from these designs is usually very small—typically less than 8 mm. Hence, the performance of the optical systems are very sensitive even to small movements relative to the eye of the viewer, and do not allow sufficient pupil motion for convenient reading of a displayed text.